shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammy/Abilities and Powers
Swordsmanship Sammy does know a little about swordsmanship. She would like to learn more. Marksmanship Sammy can use a gun if she needs to. She not very good at aiming so she uses the gun more times as a bat then firing it. Hand to Hand Combat Sammy has her own called Dragon Free style. It is when she is half human half dragon when she fights the enemy. She can fight better in her half dragon form. She is good with out using her DF but she likes to freak the enemy out. She can send the enemy flying just by kicking them. She thinks of her attackes and never says them unless she gets the earge to. Star punch Sammy thinks this when she punches the enemy. Sometimes the enemy sees stars as the fly in the air. Star kick Just like with the punch but she kicks the enemy. Star storm ''' She kicks the enemy into the air and jumps up. She sends lots of attacks at the enemy until she kicks them back to the ground. The enemy is knocked out before they reach the ground. Physical Strength Sammy is quite strong she can break rocks with ease. Even when she is in human form she can knock a tree down just by kicking it. She does wonder if she is strong enough to help someone if they would need it. She does like to train to keep getting stronger and to let her angry out. Agility Sammy Agility is quite good. She can dodge with ease. Run fast and jump at times without her wings showing up. Sometimes they will come out when she jumps because she jumps in the air to fly away. When that happens she has to be careful so her wings don't get hurt. Endurance Sammy can endure lots of pain due to being a slave once. She will keep fighting even if she falls. Most times it's due to her numbing the wounds and has to be told more times then not to stop. When that happens she does unless there are more enemy's. When that happens she has to be knocked out so she doesn't kill herself. Weapons Anything lieing around she will use. Devil Fruit '''Summary, The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi allows Sammy to be a half or full Star Dragon. She doesn't like the full dragon mode becase it's hard to walk around so more times then not she stays in her half dragon form. She does in her half draong form have scales. She doesn't mind them and think they are pretty. Her hands sometimes are dragon claws and she has to make sure she is careful not to hurt herself. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage to become half full Star Dragon Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Star Dragon Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation At first Sammy had no idea what it was she was seeing. After telling the mayor about it he told her it was Kenbunshoku Haki. Since then she trained herself to use it to be able to see the enemies next attack. Sammy has also used this a number of times to know when danger is going to come to what she calls her home island. She has some what masted it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Sammy has not mastered Busoshoku Haki. She has only used it a few times and due to her not realizing she has it she is unable to bring it out unless she is very angry or in need. She hasn't mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Sammy was not born with the Kings willpower. First aid. Though Sammy doesn't show it she knows allot about medical care. This is manly due to being a former slave and because she doesn't tend to jump to the gun when someone gets a small cut.However Sammy has always had a love for reading. She has proved that while she was on the island she lived on for 11 years. When ever a new medical book came she was the second to read it after the doctor. She has also made her own book with her ways to care for the sick and injured as well. Sammy when the time comes she does prove she can be just as good as any doctor knowing what type of herbs heal each wound. Sammy also knows herbs and plants that will put a person to sleep. She does make sure to keep her first aid kit is always stocked and if it every runs low she will go out of her way to restock it saying. One should never be low when it comes to ones health. She likes to keep everything ready just to be safe. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16